BV: Komm mit mir
by Thaya
Summary: Bulma kommt an eine neue Schule. Dort lernt sie Chichi und ihren Freund Son Goku und dessen Freund Vegeta kennen. Doch Vegeta und Son Goku haben ein gemeinsames Geheimnis...


KOMM MIT MIR  
  
TEIL 1  
  
Eigentlich war es ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. Über der Westlichen Hauptstadt ging gerade die Sonne auf und das Leben in der Stadt erwachte. Die gesamte Stadt wurde durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages in ein sanftes rot gehüllt. Es war Frühling. Also die Zeit der Kirschblüte. Im Ganzen ergab das alles ein schönes Bild in der Stadt.  
  
Auch in der Capsule Corporation wurden langsam ale wach, bzw. alle Mitarbeiter trudelten nach und nach ein. Nur eine schien einen Winterschlaf zu halten... Bulma lag noch immer seelenruhig in ihrem Bett und schlief so vor sich hin. Zur selben Zeit in der Küche... "Schatz, ist Bulma noch nicht wach?" Mrs. Briefs machte gerade mit ihrem Mann Frühstück, als ihr auffiel, dass ihre Tochter noch immer nicht erschienen war. "Wahrscheinlich schläft sie noch." "Aber heute ist doch der erste Schultag." "Du hast recht. Geh sie doch wecken." "Mach ich." Bulma´s Mutter, eine freundliche Frau, die blonde Haare hatte und 38 Jahre alt war, machte sich auf den Weg zum Zimmer ihrer 16-jährigen Tochter. Vor ihrer Zimmertür angekommen, klopfte sie kurz an, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort, also betrat sie den Raum. "Bulma? Aufwachen. Du musst zur Schule." Durch die piepsige Stimme ihrer Mutter, schlug Bulma ganz langsam die Augen auf. "Was is?..." "Du musst zur Schule. Oder willst du gleich am ersten Tag zu spät kommen?" Bulma, die immer noch nicht so richtig begriff, worum es hier eigentlich geht, drehte sich af die Seite und schielte zu ihrem Wecker. "Scheiße!? Kannst du mich nicht früher wecken?" "Du hast eben einen gesunden Schlaf. Ich mach dir schnell was zum Frühstück für die Schule. Beeil dich aber." Schnell war Bulma´s Mutter wieder verschwunden, um ihr Frühstück zu machen. "Man hat die Nerven..." Bulma sprang regelrecht aus ihrem Bett und flitzte zu ihrem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. "Scheiße... Was zieh ich nur an?" Eine ganze Weile kramte sie in ihrem Schrank, bis sie das richtige gefunden zu haben schien. Zum Vorschein kamen anschließend eine beige Schlaghose, ein schwarzes Shirt mit langen Armen, wobei diese in einer Netzoptik waren, dazu eine orange- braune Weste und natürlich Unterwäsche, die aus einen roten Spitzen-BH und einem dazu passenden roten String bestand. Damit bewaffnet stürmte sie ins Bad, das direkt an ihr Zimmer angebaut war. So war das einfach praktischer. Im Bad erledigte sie ihre Morgentoilette, putzte Zähne, zog sich dann an und trug noch leichten rosa Lidschatten und Lippenstift auf. Ihre Haare band sie einfach als normalen Zopf zusammen. Nachdem dies alles erledigt war, stürmte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und holte eine Umhängetasche unter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor, die sie sich auch gleich umhang. So gut wie fertig rannte sie in die Küche und schnappte sich ihr Brot, welches ihre Mutter ja schon vorbereitet hatte. "Ich geh dann. Bis heut Nachmittag." "Tschüss, Schatz." So schnell sie konnte verließ sie die Capsule Corporation. Und machte sich auf den Weg zur Schule... Genauer gesagt zu ihrer neuen Schule. Ihre alte Schule wurde geschlossen, da viele Schüler dort mit Drogen dealten. Man hatte zwar versucht, dass Problem zu lösen, aber ohne Erfolg, sodass man die Schule nur noch schließen konnte. Bulma selbst war auch mal dran beteiligt, da ihre damals beste Freundin Aeka das Zeug mit vertickt hat. Sie hatte ihr damals zwar nur helfen wollen, aber so war sie auch dran mit beteiligt. Viele müssen heute ihre Strafen absitzen, indem sie Sozialstunden leisten. Die Ferien über hatte man sie verschont, aber jetzt, da die Schule wieder los geht, mussten sie auch ran. Bulma blieb das alles aber verschont, da es sonst ein riesen Skandal gewesen wäre, hätte man die Tochter des Chefs der Capsule Corporation auch mit verurteilt. Keinen ihrer damaligen Freunde sah sie jetzt noch. Viele Familien sind nach dieser Sache weggezogen, da es eine zu große Schande für sie war, dass ihre Kinder auf eine solche Art mit Drogen in Verbindung kamen. Die anderen wurden auf die gesamten Schulen der Westlichen Hauptstadt verteilt. Bulma war die einzige ihrer Klassenstufe, die auf diese Schule gehen musste. Aber wenigstens gab es dort keine Schuluniformen. Auf ihrer alten Schule gab es die. Die sahen einfach furchtbar aus, fand jedenfalls Bulma. Ein langer blauer Rock, dazu eine passende Jacke und weißes T-Shirt. Dazu kam noch, und dass hasste Bulma einfach, eine Krawatte. Sie hätte schreien können, so scheiße sah das aus. Von weitem konnte sie schon das Schulgebäude sehen. Mal sehen, was der erste Schultag so alles bringt...  
  
Zügigen Schrittes näherte sie sich dem, für sie fremden Gebäude. Als sie aber um die Ecke kam, sah sie, dass noch die meisten draußen saßen und rauchten. Sie hatte auch mal geraucht, hatte aber wieder aufgehört. Sie musste es damals auf Wunsch ihrer Mutter wieder aufhören. Ihre Eltern waren in solchen Sachen wirklich extrem pingelig. Über dem Eingang hing auch das Namenschild der Schule. Sie heißt gakko chushin. Sie ging zielstrebig nach vorn auf den Eingang zu, die Blicke der anderen einfach ignorierend. Sie kam dann aber an einer Mädchengruppe vorbei, von denen eine dann das Wort ergriff. "Hast dich wohl verlaufen? Diese Schule ist nichts für Schlümpfe, so wie dich." Und schon ging es los. Die anderen der Mädchen lachten wie wild drauf los. Es kam auch schon oft vor, dass man Bulma wegen ihrer Haarfarbe auslachte. Aber was soll's? Ihr gefiel die Haarfarbe gut. Das ist ja die Hauptsache. Bevor Bulma allerdings nach drinnen ging, musste sie einfach noch mal gegenkontern. "Ich an deiner Stelle würde mein Maul nicht so weit aufreißen. Wer so blöd aussieht wie du, sollte sich lieber in die nächstbeste Ecke verziehen." Das saß. Das Lachen wurde von allen sofort eingestellt und Bulma schritte erhobenen Hauptes nach drinnen. "Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein? Kommt neu hierher und spielt schon den Chef. Na warte, dass wird ein Nachspiel haben..." Bulma konnte auch richtig antworten. An ihrer alten Schule ist sie auch des öfteren aus dem Unterricht geflogen, weil sie den Lehrer heftig angegriffen hatte. Auch hatte sie schon einige Verweise angedroht bekommen. Aber dadurch, dass ihrem Vater die reichste Firma der Welt gehörte, ging das alles schon. "Wo ist jetzt dieses verdammte Sekretariat?" "Kann ich dir vielleicht helfen?" Ein wenig erschrocken drehte Bulma sich um und blickte in zwei schwarze Augen, die sie freundlich ansahen. Es handelte sich dabei um ein Mädchen, das auch in ihrem Alter zu sein schien. Sie hatte schwarze lange Haare und war auch ungefähr so groß wie Bulma. "Das wäre nett. Ich suche das Sekretariat." "Du gehst den Gang bis nach hinten und dann kommt eine Treppe. Die gehst du dann hoch und dann ist es die zweite Tür links. Steht aber auch dran." "Danke." Schon wollte Bulma verschwinden, als sie das Mädchen aufhielt. "Ich hab dich vorhin beobachtet. Das Mädchen, dass dich angepöbelt hat, dass war Sumire. Sie hält sich für das hübscheste Mädchen der Schule." "War aber danach ziemlich kleinlaut..." "Sie ist es auch nicht gewohnt, dass ihr jemand Contra bietet." "Naja, vielleicht sehen wir uns noch. Ich muss dann." "Ja. Du bist neu hier, oder?" "Ja, genau. Bis später." "Ciao." Bulma entfernte sich somit von dem Mädchen. "Naja, die war ja schon mal ganz nett. Vielleicht sind die hier doch nicht alle so bescheuert, wie diese Sumire." Sich die Wegbeschreibung der schwarzhaarigen haltend, hatte Bulma das Sekretariat auch schon schnell gefunden. Sie klopfte höflich an und wartete auf ein "Herein", dass auch kurz danach kam. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat dann ein. "Guten Morgen. Mein Name ist Bulma Briefs und ich bin ab heute neu hier an dieser Schule." "Ah ja. Kommen sie näher, Fräulein Briefs. Und nehmen Sie bitte Platz." Ganz gehorsam setzte sich Bulma auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch und stellte ihre Tasche daneben. "Wir haben nicht viele Schüler von ihrer alten Schule bekommen. In Ihrer Klassenstufe sind Sie sogar die Einzige." "Ja, ich weis." "Ich bin übrigens der Direktor dieser Schule, Herr Mawari. Ich habe nachher gleich die erste Stunde in Ihrer neunen Klasse Unterricht. Ich kann Sie dann gleich vorstellen." "Das wäre mir sehr recht." Die beiden besprachen noch dies und jenes, bis es dann klingelte und alle Lehrer nach unten in die Klassenräume schritten. Bulma folgte Herrn Mawari, bis sie vor einer Tür anhielten, die Herr Mawari dann öffnete. "Warte noch kurz, bis ich dich hole."  
  
Als der Lehrer die Klasse betrat wurde es sofort ruhig und alle setzten sich. "Guten Morgen. Ihr werdet ab heute eine neue Mitschülerin haben. Aber sie wird sich jetzt selbst vorstellen. Komm bitte." Noch etwas zögerlich und schüchtern betrat sie den Raum. Sie schielte immer wieder nach links und ließ ihren Blick durch die Klasse schweifen. Aber gleich bis vorne saß diese Sumire und grinste sie an. Na das konnte ja was werden. "Stell dich einfach mal vor." Das kam ihr alles schon ziemlich blöd vor, aber sie musste wenigstens gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen. "Mein Name ist Bulma Briefs und ich bin 16 Jahre alt. Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Aus der Klasse waren einige Wortfetzen wie "Hallo" und "Hi" zu hören. Das war ja schon mal positiv. "Setz dich bitte nach hinten rechts. Da ist noch ein Platz für dich frei." Langsam schritt Bulma durch die Reihen und bevor sie ihre Tasche abstellte, sah sie, dass vor ihr dass Mädchen saß, dass ihr den Weg gesagt hatte. "Mit einem kurzen "Hi" von beiden setzte sich Bulma auf ihren neuen Platz und Herr Mawari fing mit dem Unterricht an...  
  
ENDE TEIL 1 


End file.
